1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to toy race tracks. More particularly, this invention pertains to a mat marked to individualize and assimilate various race track designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy vehicles, along with tracks, structures, play settings and accessory items have been a source of amusement for decades, particularly the types of toy vehicles and accessory items which provide some form of versatility in play situations. Numerous structures for use with toy vehicles have been developed, with such structures simulating race tracks, garages, firehouses, and the like. Such structures often depict scenes which are imaginatively engaging to the user, and which prompt the user to envision the toy vehicle interacting in a particular setting.
Likewise, automobile racing has been a form of entertainment for many people of all ages. In particular, stock car racing events produced by the National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR) have enjoyed widespread success as a spectator sport. Generally, the race tracks utilized by NASCAR in conducting various stock car racing events can be classified into one of six distinctive shapes: oval, tri-oval, quad-oval, oval with unequal ends, triangle, and complex road tracks. Oval tracks typically vary between 0.526 miles and 2.66 miles in length. A typical NASCAR racing surface includes several racing lanes, with a pit lane located along a straight portion of the race track. Several pit areas border the pit lane, each pit area being reserved for the racing team of a different stock car racing competitor. Various structures designated for spectator seating are typically disposed about the perimeter of the race track, with the interior land area reserved for stock car racing competitor teams and equipment.
Production of merchandise assimilating automobile racing equipment and teams has become a popular source of revenue for the automobile racing industry. Typical miniature toy cars bearing various NASCAR team indicia, such as those produced by the Hotwheels™ or Matchbox™ companies, are constructed on a scale of approximately 1:64 as compared to the actual, full-size vehicles. Each particular race track utilized by NASCAR in conducting various stock car racing events has become distinctively recognizable to many NASCAR enthusiasts. As a result, it is desirable to construct a miniature toy race track for use with miniature toy racecars which conforms to the specific markings and layout of a distinctive race track used in NASCAR stock car racing events.